Jesse's Girl
by sherryangel
Summary: What was Rachel thought while Finn sang "Jesse's Girl" and what happened after. a Finchel one shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee Fox does.

**A.N:** Happens during "Laryngitis" when Finn Sings his song For Rachel

**Jesse's Girl**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

_Jesse is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

'Oh my god,' Rachel thought. 'Am I imagining things, or Finn is really singing a song that literally says that he want me'

'Finn Hudson !, the one who wanted to get to know his _inner rock star_ is singing a song, in front of the whole glee club, saying that he wants _me_, Rachel Berry ?'

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

She watched Finn singing her his song and she thought about what he said. She wanted to scream and shout out saying no, NO 'I am not watching Jesse I am watching _you_, Finn I am watching _you_.' 'I am loving _you_ Finn, not Jesse, I love _you_, it has always been you and no one else. I want _you_ to hold me in your arms late at night and no one else' However she didn't scream or shout, she just kept her thoughts to her self.

_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

_I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

'Here Finn, I am _right here_.'

_And I look in the mirror all the time_

_Wonder what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

When Finn looked at her she was so close to tearing up. He loved her, his eyes was full of love and not for anyone else but her. And he said it out loud in a song, a beautiful song, with his amazing voice. She wanted to kiss him so bad but she couldn't.

There wasn't anything that she didn't see in Finn. She saw everything in him. The love of her life, her best friend, her charming prince, and her knight in shining armor.

_Tell me_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jesse's girl_

_I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

_I want Jesse's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

When Finn came right to her, that was it, she knew that she can't fight it anymore, she had to be with him, but how, he hurt her so many times and she won't stand another time. She loved him so much, but will he treat her right if she gave him a second chance. She was confused, her body told her to grab her arms around Finn and kiss him so bad till she can't breathe anymore, while her mind warned her of being hurt again by him.

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

Finn finished his song, however he didn't take his eyes of Rachael the whole time.

Rehearsals were over, Puck sang his song with Mercedes which was _amazing_, Mr. Schuester ran by some songs for Regional's with us, and it went by like it usually do.

She was on her way out, when she felt someone grab her hand, she didn't need to see who was it to know. It was Finn. When she faced him, he gave her that lopsided smile he always does , that always make her melt inside. She knew what was coming on and she knew it would be a tough battle to take.

"Hay, Rach." said Finn. "So what did you think was my song?"

"I think it was beautiful Finn, you sounded really nice." Rachel smiled and started getting out of the choir room when again Finn stopped her. She wasn't surprised she knew he wasn't gonna make that easy on her.

"Rachel, you know I like you, and care about you, and I _really_ meant every word I said in that song, I want _you _Rachel and I can't take it anymore, I _need_ to have you."

These were the words that popped the bottle, tears started coming out of her eyes as she talked to him "I know you like me Finn, but that is not enough, I can't give you my heart for eventually you will break it again ,and _you _breaking my heart hurts more than anything in the world, because _you_ are the one I loved Finn, and I still do, but I can't be with you ,because you don't love me Finn."

"No Rachel that is not true, I _do_, I love you with all my heart," he sighed, "I didn't know why I felt like this but now I know, I have never felt that way toward a girl before because I have never _loved_ a girl before, but with you it is different I love and every time I see you with that Jesse, I die a little more." Finn said from all of his heart, hoping that Rachel would see that he means every word he says.

For once Rachel Berry was speechless Finn just told her that he loves her, truly loves her and she knew that he meant every word he said. She didn't know what to do so she just turned her back to him. However that didn't stop him, he turned her to face him, cupping her face and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. At first she was shocked to react but when realization hit her, and she knew that it was Finn's lips kissing her she kissed him back, pouring all her feelings in that kiss, she wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands pushed her closer to him, it was so passionate and deep. They stopped when they had to catch a breathe. But their eyes never left each other.

Rachael knew that after today, she won't be able to go back to Jessie, she would be with Finn. He will be with her, love her, take care of her, and be everything to her.

She loved that thought and she hoped that this time Finn won't break her heart.

**Author's note **

I just felt that a lot of things weren't said during the time Finn was singing so I simply had to do something about it XD XD

So how was it? Good, bad please tell me. Please review

Sherryangel XD XD


End file.
